Vampire of innocence
by Anki-chan
Summary: Ryou, Malik and Amane are three kids, that are gonna live with their grandparents in a big mansion... but who is the person Ryou starts dreaming of? The vampire called Bakura.(Yaoi(COMPLETE)
1. 1 a new home and a visitor at night

Vampire of innocence  
  
Chapter 1--  
  
A new home and a visitor at night  
  
Sorry if it suck... its my first fan-fiction... but if people like it, I will put on the next chapters to...  
  
Onisan: brother..(I think...)  
  
Hikari: light  
  
Tenchi: Angel  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Speaker, or voice over'  
  
--Thinking--  
  
Ryou look around in the buss... oh... he was looking so forward to arrive at his grandparents house...  
  
"Chill Ryou.." His adopted brother Malik laugh, and look thrilled at his brother and best friend.  
  
"Onisan... are we gonna have fun with grandma and grandpa?" Amane ask, and look up at her big brother Ryou.  
  
"Yes, we can go bathing, sightseing... there is even an empty mansion we can explore!" Ryou laugh, happy, and as much psyked as his sister..  
  
"Oh, that would be cool... think if we could make the mansion our own hideout.... this will be the best thing that has ever happend to us!" Malik Laugh, and hug his brother and sister.  
  
They were from an orphanege all three, Ryou and Amane were really related.But Malik was their adopted brother, that were allowed to come with them, as their grandparents had finally found a house they all could live in.  
  
"And all thanks to the inheritans from mom and dad." Ryou point out... "They left everything to me... so... Im rich..hehe.."  
  
"Not untill youre eighteen Ryou." Malik say, and smile a sly grin. "Youre not the boss before... the year after next, two years Ryou..."  
  
"I know... chill Malik." Ryou laugh, hugging his brother.  
  
'We will stop in Otta town at any minute... so please get youre stuff packed up...'  
  
Ryou lift up Amanes bag, its the only baggage they havem since Ryou annd Malik had allways given her the spare money they had got...  
  
"Were gonna have fun!" Amane laugh, and hugg her brothers. "Can I please have a big room?"  
  
"If there is any..." Ryou answer and smile to her. "If its ok... you can have the biggest bed room in the mansion!"  
  
"Yay!" She shout, and almost squish the life out of Ryou. "Thank you Onisan!"  
  
And then the buss finally stops.  
  
'Ok, all people to Otta town, please hurry, its late and I wanna go home.'  
  
Malik lift up his sister, as Ryou already have her bag in his hand, and then they walk out from the buss, that leaves at once...  
  
"So... where are grandma and grandpa?" Malik ask, looking around... "Hope they come soon... its almost dark." "Uahh!" Amane scream, and hug Malik closer, afraid of the dark... "I dont want to be out in the dark!"  
  
"Theyll come soon...dont worry..." Malik reasures her, and smile to her. "I promise..."  
  
"Hello! Are you guys Ryou, Malik and Amane?!"  
  
They look up, and see three boys waiting for them, two of them with spiked tri-colored hair, and the third with blonde, middle long hair.  
  
"Yes... do you know where we are supposed to go?" Ryou ask, and bow to them. "By the way, Im Ryou."  
  
"Im Yugi." The smalest tri-colored say, and point to his older double. "This is Yami, and that is Joey."  
  
"Im Malik, and this is our little sister Amane."  
  
"Hello everyone..." Amane whispers, still clutching her brother. "I dont want to be out in the dark."  
  
"Thats why we are here." Joey laugh, and smile warm to the little girl.  
  
"Youre grandparents told us to help you to the mansion, cause they had to the nearest city to buy some things to the house... they wont be back untill tomorow." Yami explain. "So we are here to help you guys."  
  
"Thank you." Malik thank, as they follow their new friends. "Do you live near here?"  
  
"Yami lives a little out of the town... just beside youre mansion, I live next to Joey, just next to the school." Yugi explain.  
  
"So you two arent brothers?" Ryou ask... puzzled.  
  
"No...we are not related in any way." Yami answer fast, and smile to Yugi. "Were friends."  
  
And they continue talking, and learning as much as they can about each other, as they walk towards the mansion.  
  
"So, what is the story of the mansion?" Malik ask, or whisper, since he dont want to wake up the sleeping Amane.  
  
"They say it was build by some tomb robber or treasure hunter... for... three hundred years ago, nobody really know anything about him... just that he was rich... wery rich..." Joey tell, making his voice deep and spooky to scare the others. "And someone say... he is still in the mansion... to scare of... or kill anyone who tries to find his treasure."  
  
"Not scared..." Malik yawn, and sweatdrop at his brother... "You are scared arent you Ryou?"  
  
"N..no Im not..." Ryou whisper, dont really liking the light swishing over them in the clouds.... then the loud crackling sound roar over them, as it begins to rain...  
  
"Everyone... run!" Malik laugh, and they all run for the mansion, laughing and soaked wet....  
  
"Oh no!... we dont have any other clouthes..." Ryou whimper, and lift up his crying sister, as Malik tries to open the door. "Uah! I dont want the thunder to continue!" She screams, and hide against her brothers chest...  
  
"Well... see you tomorow." Yugi laugh, and all of them run of to Yamis house.  
  
"Bye!" Ryou and Malik yell after them, befor going into the empty (and wery big) house.  
  
"Can we go and hide now?" Amane whimper, still clutching her big brother Ryou.  
  
Ryou dont answer... but look around, quite amazed. He had never been in a house that big... and this was even his new home...  
  
"Wow...!" Is all Ryou can get forth, as he look around for the hundred time...  
  
"You said it dude..." Malik agree. "Lets find bed rooms... and sleep through the storm.."  
  
"I want to sleep with Onisan!" Amane scream, and once more almost hug Ryou to death...  
  
"You can sleep with me Amane... Ryou are going to be more scared than you." Malik laugh, and lift up Amane again... "Lets check out the rooms then!"  
  
-----------------------------------------Later that night------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou sigh to himself... he got the last room in that side of the house... while Malik and Amane got a room two doors down the corridoor.  
  
--Well... I have to warm up my clothes... so Ill have to sleep without them....--  
  
He draw of his clothes and place them around in the room where he can hang them... Then he hurries to the bed, drawing the blankets over himself... and hiding under it... scared of the storm outside...  
  
--Oh.. I hate storms... they are so scary...--  
  
But after a while... Ryou fall to sleep...  
  
--------------------------------------------Deep night---------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
The mansion is laid dark... the three kids have fallen to rest... as a shadow slowly move up the stairs...  
  
--Hmph!... I would have killed those old fossiles... if I hadnt been so curious of their grandchildren... young blood is always the best.--  
  
He opens the door to Malik and Amanes room... watch them for a little while, befor loosing interest... and walk up to the last room in the hallway...  
  
--I can start to kill that one... he is alone so...-- He thinks to himself, before he goes into the room, walking closer to the bed. --Typicall, one of thouse afraid of the thunder.... just hides under the blanket till its done... he will taste good... fear always does make the blood taste sweet...--  
  
He draw the blanket from Ryous face... and the little pale tenchi sigh and whisper something in his dream... smiling innocently...  
  
--He looks like a angel... so sweet... and innocent...--  
  
The vampire lean down over the hikari, and draw some of ryous hair away from the pale and angelic face... before making smal strokes over his chin...  
  
--I want him... he will become mine...--  
  
Ryou whisper something, and push his chin against the stroking hand... while the vampire continues to enjoy the silk smooth skin...  
  
--Never have I come across a more beautyfull human, hes... perfect...and he will become my mate... for eternity...--  
  
He smile vauge to the little tenchi... it really paid of not killing the old folks, but.... he had to think off a way of gaining the boy... but then the ide strike him.. as a lightning almost colide with the window...  
  
"Youll be mine in no time..." He whisper... lift the boy up... and sit down on the bed, with Ryou in his arms... using all off his powers to hold him half asleep... "Whats youre name little tenchi?"  
  
"Ryou... who are you?..."  
  
"You can call me Bakura-sama... Ryou..."  
  
Bakura lover his mouth against Ryous neck... and he can feel the rapid hearth beats from his chosen mate... then he bits down... swalowing the blood that comes coursing.  
  
--He has the sweetest taste... all the gods in the world must curse me now, for what Im doing... ending innocence...--  
  
A small painfull sound comes from Ryou... before he is laid back down to sleep... and the smile returns slowly to his face.  
  
"Ill be back tomorow night... my Ryou..."  
  
Well thats the first part... I really hope someone wants to review... and sorry for all the writing errors... but Im not english, and I dont have any wordbook...  
  
Please review! –Bow deep- 


	2. 2 strange illness and a unecpected kiss

Vampire of innocence ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Thank you all that reveiwed the first chapter... I will try too do better with the spelling, it's just that my computer have a messed up word program.... and when I put the chapter on fanfiction.net many of the symbols I had used disapeared...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh! Or vampires, even if I wan't too... I love vampires... Bakura is wonderfull as a vampire.  
  
A little warning: There is a little lemon part in the end of this chapter... but not much... there will be more later... so don't read if you don't like yaoi or lemon... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A strange illness, and a unecspected kiss  
  
---Ryou Point of view (P.O.V)---  
  
I opne my eyes... and look around in the room.... why do I feel so weak? And my neck hurts so much...  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
The door slams open, and Malik comes in, he looks tired too...  
  
"What is it?" I ask, and sit up. "Ow... my neck hurts..."  
  
"Let me see.." He say, sit down beside me on the bed, and examine my neck carefully..."It looks like something has bit you or something..." He looks at the window... "But the window is closed...."  
  
"Don't worry about me... what is wrong?" I ask... and smile to him..."You came in and looked quite startled..."  
  
"It's Amane... she is in shock or something.... can you help me with her?" Malik answer...  
  
"Amane? Where is she?" I ask, jump up from the bed, and start to pull on my pants.  
  
"In my room..."  
  
I quickly run out from my room, and down to Malik's room, where I run in... and there she sit in a corner of the room... shaking and crying...  
  
"Amane." I whisper, run to her and lift her up into my arms...  
  
"Onisan! You're alive!" She cry, and hold as hard as she can around me... "I thought you were dead!"  
  
"Why?" I ask, walking around in the room, carefully nudging her up and down in my arms, while huming gently... and after a while she relax a little. "Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
"She have been like that since she went to check on you, last night..." Malik say, and comb her hair carefully... "I wanted to check what was wrong... but I couldn't leave her like this..."  
  
"What did you see Amane...?" I ask, and smile to her. "Tell onisan."  
  
"There were someone in your room... a monster or something..." She cry... "I thought you were dead... don't die onisan!"  
  
"I'm ok... you must have seen things.. I have slept peacfully all night..." I whisper, and kiss her on the cheek.  
  
"Something was eating you!" She continues to cry... "There was blood... I'm not lying..."  
  
"Hush... don't cry..." I whisper heartly, and continues to smile. "Just look... no blood on me."  
  
She stops crying, and look closely at me... thank god my hair covers the wounds on my neck... oh...they hurt so much...  
  
"Let's go and find the kitchen, so we can get some food..." Malik suggest, and smile. "What do you say Amane?"  
  
"Ok.." She whisper, and I put her down... "Aren't you coming onisan?"  
  
"I have to put on some clothes..." I answer, and smile to her. "I don't think grandma and grandpa would like to find me wearing just pants..."  
  
"No... they wouldn't like that..." Amane say, and she walks out of the room with Malik.  
  
I have to get my t-shirt... and check that wound... what kind of animal could come in a window... then close it after themself?  
  
Oh... I'm so hungry... so... so hungry...  
  
I hurry to get dressed, and tend to the wounds on my neck... it's clearly bite marks... but from what?  
  
-----A little later-----  
  
I walk down to the first floor... so where is the kitchen?  
  
"Onisan!"  
  
Amane run to me, and draw me to the other side of the mansion. Wow, big dinning room...  
  
"Grandma and grandpa will be making the food." Malik laugh, and draw out a chair for me, next to himself. "They came today, and are gonna make breakfast for us..."  
  
"Yeah!" I yell happy, and run to the kitchen next door, where grandma stands with her cooking... I almost jump her down, just to get a hug from her. "I have missed you so much!"  
  
"Good to see you my little boy..." She laugh, oh I have missed that old loving voice. "Malik said a animal came to you're room last night..."  
  
"It's ok, I have patched myself togheter again." I laugh, and draw my hair back, so she can see the bandage. "I can first aid."  
  
"I know honey, will you help me with the carrying?" She ask, and smile the typical loving grandma smile. "You're grandpa is studying the history of the house... he haven't thought of anything else."  
  
"Don't worry, now that I'm here, I'll help you as much as you want!" I laugh, take some plates and a milk carton, then head to the dinning room, with grandma following with the food. "Hey everyone, here is the food..."  
  
"Yeah!!!"  
  
---Started eating----  
  
I loose the fork, and run to the nearest bathroom... starting to puke in the toilet... Why? Why am I so sick all of the sudden? I had to puke right after the first taske of the food...  
  
"Ryou...are you ok?" Malik ask, and sit next to me on the floor...  
  
"I'm... I don't feel so good..." I whisper, as he helps me up...  
  
"Let me look at you're wounds... maybe you got an infection or something?" He point out, and pull my hair back from my neck... "Oh... it looks terrible... Ryou... you have to get some medical attention..."  
  
I walk to the mirror, and look at the wounds... he's right, it looks terrible... the veins look like they are about to pop or something like that... and the skin are starting to turn purple.  
  
"Let's try to tend it one more time... if it's not better... we can go to the doctor tomorow..." I suggest, and Malik start to cleanse the wounds... before wraping me a new bandage...  
  
"There, just hang in there twin bro." He laugh, and smile, we are the same age, so we see us self as twin brothers some times. "I'll get you some food, so go to you're room, we'll get the food into you one way or another."  
  
"Ok..." I laugh, and walk to my room... I can't stop wondering what kind of animal it could be that bit me... maybe it was a cat... or a bat? There could be a bat hiding some where in the mansion... yes that must be it...  
  
---Later that evening----  
  
Yugi, Yami and Joey came over to us... and since I didn't have permisson to leave my room.. (I had thrown up all the food I ate..) we had to sit in my room, and we played truth or dare, so we got to know a few things about our new friends:  
  
1.Joey has a girlfriend called Mai.  
  
2.He hates a person named Seto Kaiba.  
  
3.Yugi and Yami... are dating...  
  
Yugi and Yami break of their kiss, and look at Malik, that is about to puke...  
  
"What... are you against yaoi Malik-kun?" Yami ask, and smile wickedly to him...  
  
"No... it's just that I'm not acustom to it, that's all... I rearly see anyone kiss..." He answer quick, what a lier... he has had more girlfriends than he can count...  
  
"Well, then it's my turn..." Yami point out, and smile sly to Malik... "Malik... truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare! I'm no wuss..."  
  
"Ok then Malik, you have to kiss one person in this room..." Yami laugh... "And you have to use you're tongue..."  
  
"Ehh..." Malik whimper, and look around in the room, before his eyes stop on me... "Ryou... there is no other choice... you have to play along with me..."  
  
"N..no!" I almost scream... but he leans towards me... "Ehh.. Malik... you.. aren't really going to kiss me... are you?"  
  
I cant say anymore... as he lay one hand around me... and crush my lip with his... making me fall to the floor, while he starts licking my lips with his tongue... before pushing it into my mouth...  
  
"Mh...Ma..lik...!" I try to say, but it vanishes into his mouth... and I close my eyes... as he starts sucking on my tongue... Malik... really is a great kisser...  
  
"Ok! That's enough!" Yami laugh, and Malik pull away... "Didn't think you would kiss you're own brother... but wow!...want to kiss me?"  
  
"No!" Malik answer, and help me up. "Sorry Ryou... hope you don't mind..."  
  
"I do mind... but it's ok..." I say, and smile reasuring to him... "Just don't do it again...it wasn't verry confortable..."  
  
"I thought it looked quite pleasurable..." Yami say, and smile to Malik. "Care for a threesom?"  
  
"Hell no! I dont lean that way!" Malik yell, and walk out from the room.  
  
"Well, we should go now." Joey laugh, and after a little while... they are all gone, Malik has said goodnight togheter with Amane.... and I have drifted into the dream world...  
  
-------Night------- Normal P.O.V.----------  
  
Bakura smile to himself, while he looks at the little tenchi sleeping once more...  
  
--He just needs to be drained some more... and then I will let him feed of my blood...making him mine--  
  
He lift up Ryou, trailing hott kisses up his neck...enjoying the smal moans escaping the trembling lips... --Oh... how long has it been since I got laid the last time? It must have been centuries.--  
  
"mm...Malik..." Ryou whisper in his sleep..."Please... don't kiss me...Malik..."  
  
Bakura almost turn red... had a person named Malik kissed his angel? But then Ryou relax... and smile happy in his sleep... while whispering something new:  
  
"Ba...kura-sama..."  
  
The vampire relax... he can't be angry at anyone in front of a sleeping Ryou... that dazed smile could melt anyone...  
  
"Relax now..." Bakura whisper, and once more starts to drink of Ryou's blood... --I have to change him little by little... if I do it to fast... he'll lose his innocence...--  
  
"Ah..." Ryou half scream in his sleep... feeling the pain in his neck... "Bakura-sama..."  
  
--Does he have to half moan like that? It's turning me on big time...--  
  
Bakura let go of the tenchi, and once more starts licking up all the trailing blood...  
  
--I could stay here and taste him forever... he tastes so good... sweet, sweet Ryou..--  
  
"mm...please don't..." Ryou whisper from his trance...as the vampire starts to lick over his chest... "ah..."  
  
--Oh shit, what would be so dangerous if I took him now?--  
  
He draw of Ryou's blanket, lay himself over the tenchi, and starts to nibble at Ryou's throat... loving the small gasps from his choosen mate..  
  
"N...no..." Ryou whisper, and put his hands on Bakura's shoulder... "Please don't..."  
  
Bakura look startled at the tenchi... and the half open brown eyes meet his...  
  
--So innocent...even his eyes are beautiful... Chocolate brown... and sweet.--  
  
Bakura pull back, and lay the blanket ovet Ryou again, he can't take Ryou yet... he wouldn't have enough consentration to hold him asleep... and then all his chances to hold Ryou innocent would dissapear...  
  
"Sleep.... tenchi no hikari...I'll let you be this time..." Bakura whisper, and cuddle a little against the now peacfull Ryou... "Ai shiteru... always..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Well, there you have it ,the second chapter...  
  
I still hope people will review me... and tell if I have made one or other major mistake...  
  
And ai shiteru means 'I love you' (I think...) 


	3. 3 Bloody meat and a strange calling

Vampire of innocence  
  
Once more thanks for the reviews, I really need it... and thanks to Amen Osirius, for pointing out the fault with the chapter, I accidently posted chapter two as both first and second...  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything... but I'm working on it.  
  
Still a little warning: Some problems with Bakura... he still want's lemon... but mostly just a little touching from his side in this chapter... but... if you don't like lemon or yaoi... don't read...  
  
Chapter 3 -- Bloody meat and a strange calling  
  
"Ryou! Wake up! It's dinner!"  
  
I open my eyes... and look up at Malik... he looks worried...  
  
"Dinner? Are we having dinner in the morning?" I ask, but Malik walk to the window, and draw open the curtains... it's dark... "Have I slept all day? Why didn't anyone wake me up?"  
  
"You looked so sick... and you're wound are getting worse... Grandma told us to let you sleep... to get a little more rest..." Malik answer, and put a wet tissue on my forehead... "How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel....terrible..." I whisper, and close my eyes...  
  
"Well... try to eat something then." Malik sigh, and place a dinner plate on my lap... bloody stake? "Grandma didn't listen to me when I said we are vegetarians."  
  
I take up the knife and fork, then starts cutting in the stake... untill the blood starts pouring out from it... hey... this is actually kind of fun... and it looks delicious...  
  
----Normal P.O.V.-----  
  
"I'll get something you can drink, to get the meat down..." Malik say, and hurry down to the kitchen, then fill a glass with water. And smile to Amane who are playing with their Grandmother.  
  
"Is Ryou onisan ok?" She ask worried...  
  
"Yes, and he's eating now." Malik answer, and run up again, a quick check into the bathroom, to see if Ryou had puked again...  
  
--Good... he can eat again.---  
  
Malik walk into the room... look at his brother... and freeze to...  
  
"Eh.. Ryou...sure you are ok?" Malik ask, and look at the meat blood flowing from Ryou's mouth,and the big meat slice between his teeth...  
  
"What... is something wrong?" Ryou ask, after swallowing the meat slice... and before starting to lick up the blood on the plate, leaving the potatos and the vegetables untouched... then looking up at his brother again... "Malik, you seem a little startled..."  
  
"Ryou... you hate meat..." Malik point out... and remove the plate... "And there is blood trailing from you're mouth..."  
  
"Heh?" Ryou ask puzzled... and wipe away the blood... "How did that get there?"  
  
"You just licked up the blood from the plate." Malik answer... and put his hands around his brother...  
  
"Oh yes... I did that, didn't I..." Ryou whisper, and lick his lips clean from blood... "And I don't even want to puke... how weired..."  
  
"Maybe we should get you to a doctor?" Malik ask, and smile to Ryou...  
  
"Yes... I don't like meat... and I get sick of blod..." Ryou point out, and wrap his arms around his brother...  
  
And in a dark corner of the room... a person watch them... jealous... and angry.  
  
--Who do he think he is? Hugging my Ryou!---  
  
"Will you follow me to the doctor?" Ryou ask, and smile his cutest smile to Malik.  
  
"Of course... I will not let you out of sight for a moment." He answer, and help him up from the bed. "Let's go."  
  
"I love you so much Malik." (note: meant in a brotherly way...) Ryou laugh, and grab his arm, as they walk out from the room.  
  
--So that Malik person is after MY Ryou.... oh... he's gonna get something... just wait...---  
  
-----Three days later--- Deep night---  
  
Ryou once more fall asleep.... and go into the trance again... not really understanding what's happening... as he can hear a voice call him... He walk out from his room... and follow the calling... going down the stairs... down, down... further down than he had never gone any time before... Then when the stairs stop, he continues down a corridor.. that is only lighted by a light at the end of the road.  
  
"Come to me... Tenchi no hikari..."  
  
Ryou continue to walk down the road... not afraid... but willing... he want's to meet the person calling... his Bakura-sama... then he finally arrive in the room... lighted with black candles, and decorated with many old artifacts... and in the center of the room... a big bed, red sheets and curtains stylished wraped around the short sides of the bed, held up by a rope. And then Bakura appear in front of Ryou, smile to him, and draw him longer into the room, before locking the secret stairway.  
  
--Ryou is under my control now... thanks to the small amount of my blood flowing in him... it's time for him to get more of it.--  
  
"Do you know...why I'm so sick...Bakura-sama?" Ryou whisper. He had 'dreamt' of Bakura each night since he moved to the house... and never suspected it to be real...  
  
"Yes...and I know how to make you feel better." He answer, and starts pulling of Ryou's pyjamas top...  
  
"Bakura-sama..." Ryou whisper, and without knowing why, he starts peeling of Bakura's black shirt... kissing and licking the now exposed chest... -- This is just a dream... that's why I can't control myself from doing this... it's just a wonderfull, lovly... dream... that I don't want to end...--  
  
"Mm... you like this don't you? My little tenchi?"  
  
Ryou nod, and Bakura starts to walk backwards, toward the bed. Then the yami draw his hikari down on the bed, smiling to himself... he just tought of the best way to feed his koi.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Bakura ask, and carefully lift Ryou's face so their eyes meet.  
  
"Yes... Bakura-sama... I'm very hungry..." He answer... the truth is, he hadn't eaten anything since the meat, the doctor gave him a medicine, but Ryou threw it up, just like the food. But he never told his family... they would be so worried about him... "Do you know what I can eat?"  
  
"Yes, and it will make you strong and healty again." Bakura answer, before he use his claw like nails to cut a deep stripe over his own chest... not showing any pain... as the blood starts to spill... "Want to taste it?"  
  
Ryou lean down again, and start to lick up the blood with hungry movements... not knowing why he likes the taste so much... the sweet, yet salty taste... pouring into his mouth... down his throat. --So warm... and good...---  
  
Bakura just enjoys himself... he can handle any kind of wounds, the only thing he can't resist... is pleasure, and in this moment, he wanted to throw himself over Ryou, and fuck him as hard as he could... but to his own sorrow... he wasn't so careless...or desperat...yet. --Oh, Ryou is good at this...---  
  
Then, after at least a half hour, Ryou don't feel thirsty anymore, and look up at Bakura... eyes glowing sweetly yellow, and blood trailing from his mouth, coloring his lips with crimson red... the color Bakura loved over all in the world...  
  
--He's so beautiful...my little Ryou...sweet little Ryou...---  
  
"Is this a dream?" Ryou ask, and look down on Bakura's closing wounds...before lying down on his chest...  
  
"Yes.. just a dream." Bakura answer, and wrap his arms around his tenchi... "Now...you can go back to just sleeping.... tenchi no hikari..."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Sorry, it was short, but I like to cut the story when I think it is time...  
  
Tenchi: angel  
  
Koi: love  
  
Tenchi no hikari: angel of light or light angel  
  
Yami: darkness  
  
Hikari: light  
  
Onisan: Big brother  
  
I think I will update fast... I have to get this done before the summer vacation... I'm going on a trip with my family. Yay!  
  
Please continue to review me (bow so deep that I stumble over myself, and Bakura stands a mile away, laughing.¯­¯ ) 


	4. 4 missing Ryou and a dance at midnight

Vampire of innocence  
  
Thank you all for reviews... I love you all... and I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story... there will be some troubles for Ryou and Malik... Amane is blessed with not knowing much about what is happening to her brother... and Marik will join the casr of the story in a few chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own... don't own... wuaaaahhhhhhhh  
  
Still the same little warning: Some problems with Bakura... he still want's lemon... but just a little touching from his and Ryou's side in this chapter... but... if you don't like lemon or yaoi... don't read...  
  
Chapter 4 -- missing Ryou and a dance at midnight  
  
"Ryou, wake up, we are going into the town..."  
  
The little tenchi open his eyes... and look up at his brother... --What a crazy dream... it felt so real...--  
  
"How much is the clock?" Ryou ask, and yawn...  
  
"It's three in the afternoon... do you feel like getting up?" Malik answer, and check his brothers bandage. "It's healing well... the medicine works.."  
  
"Oh goodey." Ryou laugh, and jump out of the bed. "Let's go! I'm packed with energy!"  
  
Malik starts to laugh of his brother, that starts skiping around in the room, happy to feel better.  
  
"Chill down Rye... we are going to wait for the gang to get here first." Malik point out, and have to grab Ryou, to stop him from crashing out the window.  
  
"So, Yami, Yugi and Joey are gonna come to?" Ryou ask and smile happy.  
  
"Yes, and they are going with some other friends to... so well just have to get used to them I guess." Malik answer, and pull on Ryou his sweather. "Let's go bro."  
  
--------Later in the evening---- in the town----------  
  
"Yami! Don't snuggle so much up to Malik!" Yugi yell... clearly jealous.. Yami was still trying to get a kiss from Malik, but Malik pointed out that it was a diferense between a friend and his brother... and he also yelled out that he wasn't gay.  
  
"Malik... maybe we should just go home now?" Ryou ask, and try to calm his brother down."It's getting late...cold... and the clouds are turning very black..."  
  
Ryou run into his brothers arms... as a roar break through the clouds over them... "Relax Ryou... it's just thunder..." Malik whisper, and comb Ryou's hair to relax him a bit."Let's go home then... little wuss..."  
  
"See you tomorrow..!" Yami and the gang yell, before running back home..  
  
"Ahhh!" Ryou scream, as another lightning strike... "I want to go home!"  
  
"Ryou... you sound like a little baby..." Malik sigh.. but didn't really matter the closeness from his brother... --Ryou is like a child... but in his own breathtaking and innocent way...--Then they run back to the mansion, just to find the electricity out and gone... "Great... no tv tonight..."  
  
"We can play a game.." Ryou suggest, and smile weak to Malik... Ryou didn't feel any better in the house than out in the storm...  
  
"Ok...you're room or mine?" Malik ask, and squish the water out of his own beige blond hair, before he helps Ryou to get out of the soaked jacket... "I hope Amane, Grandma and Grandpa comes home soon, this weather is really bad..."  
  
A new thunder crack, and Ryou once more finds himself in Malik's arms... shaking and trembling...  
  
"I hate the thunder!" Ryou sob... and close his eyes as the house lighted up, and a new crack is heard again... "Ahhh!"  
  
"Relax Ryou... we're in the house now... don't worry...I'm here with you..." Malik whisper reasuring, and wrap his arms around his brother... combing the wet hair gently and loving.  
  
And once more they are not alone.... at the top of the stairs... Bakura stands, and watch the two brothers in jealousy...  
  
--No one but me is allowed to do that... Oh... he will pay... he will pay...--  
  
-----------later---- Ryou's room----------  
  
"But Ryou... you have to sleep now..." Malik point out, and pull the blanket over Ryou..."The storm will fade soon... trust me.."  
  
"I don't want to sleep!" Ryou say, and kick the blanket of himself... and cross his arms..."I have weird dreams..."  
  
"All have weird dreams Ryou.." Malik laugh, and to the door. "Goodnight little Ryou, don't stay up to long."  
  
Ryou is left alone in the room... trembling and afraid... --I don't want to fall asleep... don't want to dream... don't want to...--  
  
He close his eyes... and pass into dream...  
  
----------Malik's room---------  
  
Malik tries to get some sleep... but can't relax... --Damn, I shouldn't have left him alone... he can be so afraid of the thunder... once he hid under the bed untill it had stoped.--  
  
Malik get up, and walk out of the room, and towards Ryou's... but stop, as he can see a almost ghost like figure going down the stairs... --Ryou? At this hour? Where is he going?--  
  
"Ryou! Where are you going!?" Malik yell after him, but no answer... so Malik run after him... that just dissapeard down the stairs.. "Ry...ou....?"  
  
Malik stop... when the fact get through to him... Ryou is gone...he is no where to be seen... Malik starts yelling his brothers name... but no answer...then he starts looking around in the house... but then... after a while he can hear something... --Music? From where? There isn't any basment in this huse... or is it?--  
  
---------------Bakura's secret room------------------  
  
Ryou look around in the room... as a thunder is heard from the outside... he lift his hands to his ears... before falling trembling to his knees...  
  
--Even in my dream, I can hear the thunder...I hate the thunder!--  
  
Then a pair of strong arms wrap themself around him... and draw him to his feet...  
  
"Bakura –sama?"  
  
"Yes Ryou..."  
  
"Will you protect me?"  
  
"Off course." Bakura answer, and kiss his light on the forehead... "I will always protect you.."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"Will you dance with me?" Bakura ask, and smile to Ryou. "Please?"  
  
"Ok..." Ryou answer, ans clutch Bakura as hard as he can... "Just don't leave me alone..."  
  
"Don't worry..." Bakura whisper, and they start to slowly move to the song...  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Supressed by all my childish fears  
  
But if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave..  
  
Cause your prescense still linger here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal.  
  
This pain is just to real  
  
There is just so much that time cannot erase...  
  
"Hungry light?" Bakura whisper, and kiss Ryou on the cheek.  
  
"Mh..." He whisper, and just cuddle himself against Bakura... who once more use his claw like nails to cut... his own neck this time...carefully to make the blood trail down to Ryou.  
  
"Drink..."  
  
Ryou lips against the cut... and starts sipping the crimson colored fluid... enjoying every drop... while Bakura move him around to the music. --He will be turned soon... completely... and he will stay with me... cause... I love him...--  
  
Ryou feel startled... as the blood stops flowing... and he look up to see the wound closed... --I want more...-- Ryou bite down as hard as he can, and is satisfied as he can feel the taste of blood once more.  
  
"Starting to enjoy it are we?" Bakura laugh, and have to push Ryou away from his neck..."You'll get more tomorrow night... don't worry."  
  
"I want more now..." Ryou whisper, and try to bite Bakura's neck once more... but is stoped by the soft and dominating lips of Bakura... before the vampire break off. "I'll wait then..."  
  
"Ryou... do you hope this isn't a dream?" Bakura ask... and smile...  
  
"No... I... want this to be a dream... so it is a dream..." Ryou whisper, and lick his lips clean from blood... "I don't want this to be real..."  
  
"Don't you want me to be real?" Bakura ask, a little disapointed...  
  
"I....want you to be real... but not the me I dream I am.. I want to remain myself... with you and my family..." Ryou whisper and yawn...  
  
"And what about that Malik?"  
  
"Malik? He is my brother... didn't you know?" Ryou answer, and Bakura slap himself...he had been so jealous that he hadn't thought of that possibility...  
  
"Should have known..." Bakura sigh... and wrap his arms around Ryou again... "See you tomorrow night..."  
  
---------------------end of chapter 4------------------------  
  
I'm so tired! I sat up to late night to write this finished... uahhhhhhhhh...and it is school tomorrow! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Please review... onegai! 


	5. 5 the truth and Ryou's breakdown

Vampire of innocence  
  
Love the reviews... make me feel inportant... and in this chapter, Ryou and Malik will put two and two togheter, and the truth comes forth... giving Ryou a big mental breakdown... but Bakura don't want to wait any longer... he is ready to turn Ryou.... how will all turn out?  
  
Disclaimer: Looking at a picture of Ryou and Bakura....sobing about the fact that I don't own.  
  
No big warnings... no lemon... but cuddling and biting...  
  
Chapter 5 -- The truth and Ryou's breakdown  
  
Malik run up the stairs again, and into Ryou's room... where the boy sleeps peacefully...  
  
--When... when did he get back?--  
  
"Ryou! Wake up!" Malik yell, and shake his brother till he wakes up...  
  
"Malik? What is wrong?" Ryou ask, and look sleeply up at him... "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No... I just had a nightmare... That's all..." He answer, and hug his brother... "Sorry to wake you up... I just felt so bad, about leaving you alone in the storm and all..."  
  
"No problem... love you still..." Ryou laugh, and thinks his brother is acting cute. "And I fell asleep in no time."  
  
"Great." Malik laugh, lay himself on the bed, and draw the blanket over himself. "I'll be sleeping with you bro, no protest..."  
  
"Don't intent to..." Ryou laugh, and cuddle himself against his brother... "Goodnight Malik..."  
  
And they both fall to sleep... while Bakura watch them.... --Hm...Malik can be to help for me... I'll just have to call Marik... he'll love him... --  
  
"See you tonight honey..." He whisper, and walk out off the room, as the day close in.  
  
-----------Morning-----------------  
  
"Onisan!" Amane yell, and jump into the bed, waking up her ywo brothers... "I want to sleep with you two!"  
  
"Amane... are you guys home?" Ryou whisper, and smile to her... but she then suddenly looks sad... "What is wrong Amane?"  
  
"We won't come home onisan..." She answer, and wrap her arms around Ryou.... "Don't resist him... he will take care off you onisan... and he will take care of Malik onisan to.."  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Malik ask, and look confused from Amane to Ryou... but then she suddenly starts to dissapear...  
  
"Bakura-sama..." She answer... and is gone...  
  
"A...Amane!"  
  
--------End of dream--------------------Ryou P.O.V------  
  
"Amane!" I scream... and sit up... it was just a nightmare...just a nightmare...  
  
"You too?"  
  
I look at Malik... he seems startled too... he can't have dreamt the same as me... he can't have...  
  
"Have Amane, Grandma and Grandpa come home yet?" I ask...and try to stop the trears...  
  
"Who is Bakura?" Malik ask... and starts fighting his own tears...  
  
"He... I don't know!" I scream... "He isn't real! It was just a dream! It wasn't real! I... I.. don't want him to be real...!"  
  
"Where...were you tonight?... You dissapeared down the stairs... and I could hear a song trough the floor... my immortal by Evanescence..."  
  
"No! You couldn't have heard that! It was only a dream!" I yell, and push Malik away... before running out off the room.... it wasn't real... I don't want to be a vampire.... I don't want to...  
  
"Ryou! What's wrong?" Malik ask, grab my arm, and pull me towards him... "Tell me bro... What's happening to you?"  
  
"Nothing!" I yell... as Malik press me into his embrace... "He said it was a dream... he said he wasn't real... he said it..."  
  
"Who said?" Malik whisper...  
  
"Bakura-sama... he... I have dreamt about him since we moved here... he... is a vampire..." I sob... Malik clutch me closer, and starts to cry...  
  
"What have he done to you?" Malik ask, and try to smile to me... as he carefully stroke the scarred tissue of my neck..."You are a vampire to aren't you?"  
  
"I--- I don't know..." I sob... and expect him to draw away from me in disgust... but he continues to hold me close... untill the phone rings... and Malik goes to answer it... and i'm alone in the hallway... Bakura-sama is real...and I don't know what I am anymore..  
  
"Ryou!" Malik yell, and comes running back into the hallway..it looks like he has a panic."It's Amane, Grandma and Grandpa... there was a car accidend... they're dead..."  
  
I close my eyes, and fall to the ground...I can't take anymore... I can't...  
  
------------Normal P.O.V----- A little later-----------  
  
Malik look at his sleeping brother... he felt stupid... for not realising what ahd happend to him... he shuld hav eunderstood it when Ryou started eating meat... and drinking the meat blood... and that Amane and their grandparents where dead... Ryou must have felt so awfull...  
  
"Ryou... brother...please wake up... I don't want to loose you too..." Malik whisper... and close his eyes... Ryou had been out the whole day... Then the door opens... and the last person Malik had expected to see again... run in..  
  
"Malik onisan!"  
  
Amane throw herself around her brothers neck, and starts sobbing... he can see the big wounds and bruises on her...  
  
"What happend Amane?" He ask, and carry her out off the room....  
  
"A lightning hit down in front off the car... and we crashed into some other cars...Grandma and Grandpa... died... but somehow I survived..." Amane explain... "But why is Ryou onisan sleeping?"  
  
"He's sick again...and he was so sad when he heard about the accident..." Malik answer.  
  
"I'll go and hug him!" Amane cheer, and jump out of Malik's arms.. rushing into Ryou's room again... "Onisan!"  
  
She stops... when she suddenly realize it...  
  
"Malik onisan! Ryou onisan is gone!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
------------------Underground-------------  
  
Bakura smile to himself, and to the pale beauty in his arms.... he was going to turn Ryou now... he had waited long enough... The secret pathway close behind them, and Bakura put Ryou on the bed... Ryou looked sad... but Bakura would help him to be happy again...  
  
"Wake up... little tenchi..." Bakura whisper, and smile down to Ryou, as he opens his eyes... but when Ryou sees Bakura... he starts sobbing, and push him away...  
  
"You lied to me! You said that it was a dream!" Ryou yell, and starts hitting Bakura in the chest, before Bakura draw him close, and he can't hit anymore... "I don't want to be a vampire... I don't want to..."  
  
"Don't worry.. you'll love it..." Bakura whisper, and draw the hair away from his own neck..."It's either that...or a half vampire like you are now...after that... you just have to make your first kill... and you'll be like me..."  
  
"I don't want to... I want to be with Malik..." Ryou sob... and try to look away from the tempting neck...  
  
"Don't worry... he'll be ok... and your little sister to..."  
  
"But... Amane is dead..." Ryou whisper, and look up at Bakura... "isn't she?"  
  
"I saw her just now... she was going into your room, when I carried you down here." Bakura answer, and smile. "I don't want to take from you your family...but to make them a part of ours..."  
  
"No! You can't do that!" Ryou almost scream...and try to shove Bakura away... but is instead pushed against his neck... feeling the veins pump... "No..."  
  
"Please Ryou... drink..." He whispers... and starts combing the silk smooth hair of Ryou..."You will feel much better..."  
  
"N..n..o..." Ryou whisper... but find his fangs already halfway into Bakura's neck... tearing the cold skin... then he feel the blood... the warm blood coursing into his mouth and making him feel whole... and stronger than ever...  
  
"There... now you're mine Ryou... just mine... forever..." Bakura whisper. Ryou want to tear away from the pleasure the blood gives him... but can't... he can't stop drinking... he loved the taste too much...  
  
"You can let go now Ryou..." Bakura laugh, and pull Ryou carefully from his neck..."Now you are more beautiful than ever... and you'll be more beautiful when you have killed for the first time... and becomes a true vampire.."  
  
Ryou fall sobbing to the bed... hiding his face in the pillow... he... really didn't want to be a vampire... he really didn't...  
  
--------------------end of chapter 5--------------  
  
Yay! Done with that chapter.... I know I'm a little cruel to Ryou... but everything will go well.. I won't say in which way... but there is two ways:  
  
1) Ryou and Malik finds a way to make Ryou human again... and kill Bakura...  
  
2) Or Ryou will stay with Bakura... and love him forever... something that involves that Ryou must turn into a killer...  
  
review... and tell me how you want it to go... 


	6. 6 to accept changes

Vampire of innocence

I have allready thought the whole story up... just have to write it to the computer... but it is fun when people say how they want it to go... that is the reason for the two choices in the last chapter... everyone acctually wanted the same....

In this chapter... well... Ryou have to find a way accepting the changes... and he have to talk to Malik about what has happend... so... what will Malik say to his brother, when he finds out he has become a vampire? Pretty short chapter...

Disclaimer: Don't own... never will... sob

Nothing to warn about... only that this is a yaoi story...

Tenchi no Hikari- Light angel

Honto- really?

Chapter 6-- to accept changes

--------Ryou P.O.V---------

He gives loving strokes to my back... trying to stop my crying... but I can't stop ... I don't want to stop crying...

"Hush... tenchi no hikari... don't grieve... just think of the new life you have gained..." Bakura-sama whisper gently...

"I don't want to kill anyone!" I sob... and sit up, before falling into his arms... "Please... don't make me kill..."

"Off course not... not before you want it yourself... till then you can live on my blood.." Bakura-sama answer, and smile to me. "I don't want you to something you don't want to..."

"Thank you... thank you Bakura-sama..." I whisper... and feel the tears stop sliding...

"Just call me Bakura..."

"Ok... Bakura..." I whisper, and close my eyes... "Don't hurt Malik or Amane... please..."

"Off course not... I just have a friend... that might be the ideal type for your twin brother, you'll see." Bakura laugh, he must be happy that I'm not crying anymore...

"Just don't do anything they don't want to..." I answer... and smile vaguely to him... "This is your house isn't it?"

"Yes, and I even have tresures hidden here... I'll use them to take care of you and your family..." Bakura say, and just continue to smile friendly to me. "Do you want to return to your family now?"

"Yes..." I whisper, then he help me to my feets... and up a little stair way... then he pull a switch, and the light from the house hits us... "You can't come with me now... can you?"

"I'll come out when the sun has sett." Bakura whisper...and return to his room... and the path way close...

"Onisan!"

I turn around, and lift up Amane, as she almost run me down... Malik following close behind her... I must have been gone for a while...

"I'm so happy you are ok Amane..." I whisper, and hold her closer... "No car... never again? No?"

"Never more car..." She answer, and wrap her arms around me... then I fall sobing to the floor... bringing her with me... Malik sitting down beside us, then joining the hug... "I'm so glad my onisan's are ok..."

"We will manige... "Malik whisper... "If I could find a job untill Ryou can inherit his money..."

"We have to move...!" Amane cry... "I like this big house!"

"We can still live here..." I whisper... and smile to her... "I know someone... who have promised to take care of us..."

"Honto?" She ask, and smile happy... "Who? I don't know any rich people... do you?"

I nod, and lift her up again, before looking at Malik... it looks like he want to say something... he looks sad...

"C...can we talk about it later?" I ask... and smile to him...

"Off course...let's... find something to eat..." Malik answer... "You... still eat...don't you?"

"I... I don't thinnk so..." I whisper, and put Amane down on a chair... "I'll just end up throwing up again...sorry..."

"I can see if we have any meat left..." Malik point our, and go of to the kitchen...he... I bet he hates me... or maybe he is afraid of me? I don't want to be without him and Amane...

"Onisan... don't cry..." Amane whisper, and clutch me again... "You are a nice vampire... Bakura-sama said you would be..."

I draw back... and lay my hands to cover my ears... I'm starting to hallucinate! I know she never would have said that...

"Don't be sad Ryou-onisan... I love you still." She whisper, and pull my arms away from my ears.. "He came to my room... and wanted to know about you..."

"When?" I ask, and look at her trough watery eyes...

"The night after we came here... I couldn't sleep... and wanted to sleep with you... but he was there... eating you again... and he said he was going to make you beautifull..." She explain, and smile to me. "Then he told me everything... and after a few nights... he told me to make grandma give you bloody meat... to make you feel better."

"Why didn't you tell anything to us?" Malik ask, and sitt down beside her.

"Because he said that would make onisan sad... and now he is... I don't want you to be sad Ryou-onisan... I'm happy that you are ok... but don't cry..." She whisper, and clutch me harder... "he said he would make you happy..."

"Then he better do it." Malik point out, and smile to me. "Now... let's eat."

He goes to the kitchen, and comes in with two bowls of ramen, and a plate with a big stake, almost swiming in blood... oh... it looks so delisious... damn me for thinking like that!

"Just eat Ryou... we have to get used to your new food habits... so don't worry." Malik laugh, and give me a hug... "Just eat..."

I use the fork and knife to cut the stake, and dip the meat in the blood... before eating it... oh... it does taste good... just like Bakura's blood... Then I push the plate away... as I had eaten everything...

"You want more?" Malik ask, and take up the empty plate.

"Yes... please... If we have more..." I whisper... why can't I get enough? I drank from Bakura... but I'm still not sated... Why?

"I'll go get more." Malik say, and go to the kitchen... then Amane clutch me again...

"Can I to be a vampire? If I'm a good girl?" She ask, and smile...

"I don't think so..." I sigh... and scratch her behind her ear... "I think it's enough with one vampire in the family..."

"Ok..." She pout... and sit down again. "Is Bakura-sama going to live with us?"

"Yes... I think that." I whisper... "What do you think about him?"

"He is nice... he talks like you sometimes... and he looks like you... it's fun." She giggle, and eat the last of her food... before running to the kitchen... everything will be ok... they will accept the new me... better than I can myself...

------------End of chapter 6---------

Short, but meaningfull.... I have started school again now... so it is hard to have time to write... if it goes to bad I might just have the weekends to write in...

Well... please review... the story will continue... even if it might be a space in between each time I write...

Oh... I bet everyone know who the friend Bakura is talking about is... the person ideal for Malik... will appear in the next chapter.


	7. 7 to live with changes

Vampire of innocence

In this part... Bakura try to get more from Ryou... and then Bakura get's a visit from an old friend... who will take an interest in Malik

Disclaimer: Don't own... Don't own....

Warning.... well... someone share room... hehe

Koi-love

Chapter 7—To live with the changes

I look out of the window... it's soon night now... and he will come to be with me... Malik sit beside me now... he wants to meet Bakura... I don't want to know why... to try killing him or something? NO!... I can't think like that...! Malik have to like Bakura...or else I don't know what to do... He have to like him...

-------Three days later--------

I almost fall out off the bed in shock... as I meet the blood red eyes beside me... oh! I am so not going to get used to sharing bed with him!

"Did I startle you koi?" Bakura whisper... and wrap his arms around me... before starting to kiss my neck... lovingly, sensual... and I moan softly...

"Please... don't do that..."I whisper... as he push me down, and lay to cover me, still nibling at my neck.. "mm... not yet..."

"Then when koi? I want to taste all of you..." Bakura answer... and start to lick down my chest...

"N...not now..." I whisper... and he stops... and lay next to me..."Please... don't be mad at me..."

"Don't worry... I can't get mad at you..." He answer, and smile caring..."We will get a visitor today... I said I had a friend for Malik..."

"He won't hurt him or anything will he?" I ask scared...

"No... no... off course not... I like the little bastard.... he does take care of you when I can't."

"When I become a real vampire... I can't be out in the daylight... or what?" I ask... and look sad down...

"Yes... but it isn't so hard one should think... we'll manige..." He answer, and hug me closer..."Over three thousand years have I searched for a mate... but I had lost hope... then... I saw you sleeping... afraid of the thunder... but still smiling... my love... my angel."

----------The night afterwards-------Bakura P.O.V------------

I smile, and look at my old friend Marik Isthar... of the old tomb keeper clan... we have the same creator, and have destroyed many towns and cities in the ages passed... He has the same eye color, brown tan and beige blond hair as Malik, but Marik's hair are more spiked...

"So Bakura... where is this angel of yours?" He ask, and look around... then he spots Malik... who is going of to the kitchen... and Marik starts cursing to himself...

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I go off for twenty years... and you find yourself the most beautifull lover in the world!"

"So... you like Malik?" I ask evilly..."He's the brother of my Ryou... you can have him."

And Marik light up... I guess he did like Malik...

"Malik! Come here, there is someone you must meet!" I yell, and he curse a lot, but he comes out of the kitchen... and spot Marik. "This is my friend Marik... you two will get along fine."

"I can take over now..." Marik say, and shove me away... before walking of to the kitchen, talking with Malik...

Mission... big time accomplished... hehehe...

------------Some nights later--------Malik P.O.V---------

I look out of the window... it's night again... I bet Ryou is awake now... and togheter with Bakura... I can be togheter with Marik... I really like him... I talked to Ryou about it...what he would do...if I accepted Marik's offer... to be his lover... and become a vampire... Ryou said it was ok... if I just wanted it myself...

Do I want it? To become a vampire? Ryou... kind of look sad... but that's because he didn't really want it... I can choose myself...

"What is your answer?"

I look up... and see Marik standing there... looking as breathtaking and handsom as ever...

"Yes... I want it... if we can stay here..." I whisper... and he nod happy... before drawing his sweather of... exposing his well trained body... then laying over me... kissing my naked body passionatly... over my chest... trailing up to my neck... and I reward him with soft and wanting moans...

"I'll turn you fast... then fuck you... ok?" He ask, and lick my neck...

"Yes... I want that..." I whisper... and he push his teeth into my neck... "Ah..."

The blood depart from me... the human blood in me dies... and I enjoy the feeling... it's so sensuall... but then I can feel the extaution of the blood loss...

"I will love you forever..." Marik whisper... and almost tear open his own neck, then drops of blood fall from the open wound.... and into my mouth... "Drink... my blood will be yours..."

I start drinking the warm blood... and enjoy each drop... it feels so refreshing... good and wonderfull... Then he draw me away from the warmth, and start kissing me again... oh... I do want to be with him for eternity... him and Ryou.

I close my eyes...as the world around me starts to fade... and when all comes back... I see the room change... my sight is better... and the tought that I had been blind untill then strike me...

"Simply lovly..." Marik whisper... and look into my eyes... while I feel my heart stop beating... but a new strenght comes to me, and I smile to Malik... as we decide to start having fun.

--------Ryou and Bakura's room-----Normal P.O.V------------

Ryou listen to the moans from the next room... and understands just to well what is happening...

"You planned to make Malik a vampire or what?" Ryou ask, and look at his love...

"Yes... you would have hated eternity without him..." Bakura answer... "And when Amane is old enough... we can turn her to... we'll all be togheter forever..."

"You are right..." Ryou whisper... and close his eyes... trying to close out the sounds from the two other boys' room... he himself didn't want to give himself to Bakura yet.... but soon... maybe...

"Ryou honey... I too want to have fun..." Bakura purr... and starts moving his hand down against Ryou's trousers...

"No!" Ryou say, and push him away... "Not yet...I... can't yet..."

"Ok... you don't have to yell..." Bakura whisper...a little hurt... but he could wait... he would wait forever for Ryou... "Goodnight... and tomorrow night... we are all going out to feed..."

---------------------End of chapter 7---------------------

Yes... I know it is short... but I kind of cut the story up, so it will be more chapters... and more suspense...°-° so... how will it go when Bakura push Ryou to his first kill?

please review... I really love when people say what they mean...


	8. 8 I didn't mean to

Vampire of innocence

Bakura and Marik takes their koi's out for their first kill... how will it go?

Disclaimer: shut up...

If you don't like blood... don't read... that is the only warning here... blood....

Chapter 8-- I didn't mean to....

Ryou look at Bakura, and the way he could attack the victim and drain them, before they could understand what was happening... --I don't want to do that.... I don't want to kill people...--

"Ryou, now it is your turn. 


	9. 9 a weird family

Vampire of innocence

Before I start writing... I just want to thank the reviewers... and sorry for updating so slow... it's just that I have school and a pain in the ass little brother... he always want's the computer...

Well... in the story, It's 10 years later, so...how it is going with Ryou and the others?...it is still not the end of the story...

Disclaimer: sobing silently in a corner don't own...

Warning: just something from Bakura's part... wow... how many times have that happened untill now?

Chapter 9-- a weird family

-----10 years later----- Ryou P.O.V---------

I sigh to myself, and look around in the street, we are back in our old town this year... the town I, Malik and Amane lived in, before we moved to the big mansion... But I feel alone this time... I'm the only one of us, that's not a real vampire. After what happened that time...I haven't even tought of becoming one, I'm scared of what I'll become...

"Hey kid, are you alone?"

I look at the old lady, and smile warmly at her, I'm the only one of the family that can go out in the day, and I have to buy the grosseries...not so much food really, just some meat and some hygiene stuff... and... beer for Bakura and Marik...

"Yes... I'm just out walking." I answer, and bow, before continuing home... we have to move often, but we always find mansions or other kinds of big houses, Amane love it... she's 18 now, and Malik turned her a month ago... all is great in a way... I drink from Bakura, and he recover by finding a human to drink of... while I stay home.. I don't want to see any of them kill... I hate it!

I open the front door, and carry the grosseries to the kitchen... all we ever eat is meat, we drink blood... and in Bakura and Marik's case... lots and lots of beer!

When I am done in the kitchen, I lock all the doors... before walking to my and Bakura's room... where he is of course sleeping... then I hurry to change into my night clothes, I don't want to sleep naked beside him.. he can get very... um... turned on... I tried it once, he turned me into a sandwich that night... and he was grumpy for two weeks..

I lay down under the blanket, and cuddle up to him... his is so cold, they are all cold, but I'm warm... and... I still have a heart...

Flashback

"What happened Ryou?" Bakura ask, and lay his hands around me. "You where about to drink... why did you panic?"

"Because... when I heard his heart beat... my own ached... it hurted so much.." I answer, and feel the beats in the small rythem...

"Ryou! Vampires don't have hearts!" Bakura yell, and let go off me...

"Then what about this?!" I yell back, and grab his hand, putting it on my chest... "Can you feel it? That is my heart beating!"

"B...but.. how?" Bakura whisper, and let his nose trail trough my hair...

"He's innocent... that's the problem." Marik point out, he and Malik stood in the corner of the room. "He will have a heart untill he feeds from a human for the first time."

"And when I do... I will end my innocence..."

End of Flashback

"Did you get everytthing?" Bakura ask, and kiss me on the neck... he always does that... he said he loved the heart pounding... and the alive blood coursing.

"Yes, you don't have to worry.." I answer,and close my eyes... he have given up on getting me to bed... I don't want yet... not before I'm really sure... he loves me... "Goodnight Bakura."

"Goodnight koi..."

And we fall to sleep.

-------------Next night---------------

"Hey, get uo you two!"

I open my eyes, and smile to Amane, she is older... but as hyper as ever.

"I'm up..." I whisper, and yawn... "Have you all been out to feed?"

"Yes, and we are going to watch a movie we kind of stole, and watch it with a movie player I don't even know where came from." She answer, and give me a hug.

"But we don't have a TV.." Bakura point out, and laugh.

"Oh shit!" She curse and hit the wall behind me... "Hey! Malik! Marik! Go and steal a TV! Now!"

"Ok..."

"I can do it." Bakura point out. "I have to get out soon anyway, after Ryou have feed."

"Ok!" She laugh, and run out of the room... the others have never seen me drink from Bakura... I don't think thay want to see it either.

"Ok... drinkie time Ryou." Bakura point out, and lay over me, in his eyes, the drinkie time is the closest he has ever come to sex with me... I put my arms around him, and for the thousand time, push my fangs into his neck... I feel so horrible for doing this to him all the time... but he said he didn't mind...

Then I let go, and he roll of me... coming to rest beside me, laying there a little... before he goes out to feed...

------------Later that same night------------

"Come on, take a beer Ryou!" Marik laugh, and shove a can into my hand... "Bakura will be back soon... with a tv."

"I...don't drink beer..." I answer, and give it to Malik.

"Thank you." He laugh, and runs of with it, with Marik after... they are kind of cute togheter... they are a perfect match...

"Onisan... can I to drink beer?" Amane ask, abd clutch my arm.

"If you want to... it will take some time for a vampire to get drunk so..." I point out, and smile to her, then giving her a can.

"But Bakura and Marik got drunk last night." She say, and open it.

"They drink enough so it can knock out a vampire, that says enough..." I laugh, and lay down on the coach... leaning my head on her lap.. and close my eyes.

"How is Bakura when he is drunk?" She ask, and give gentle strokes to my hair...

"Horny..." I answer, and smile. "I had to give him the bed, and take the coach myself."

"He's so funny..." Amane laugh, and take a new beer can.

"Don't overdo it now..." I say, and yawn... "I'll sleep a little...wake me when Bakura comes back..."

----------Later-------------

"Wake up tenchi..."

I open my eyes, and smile to Bakura, who has taken Amane's seat... with me over his lap.

"Good night Bakura... did you find a tv?" I ask, sit up, and he lift me unto his lap, so I continue to cuddle against his chest.

"Yes, and they have already started the movie." He answer, before wraoing his arms around me. "Just a splashy vampire movie... no biggie.."

"You love the gore Bakura!" Marik laugh...from his seat on the floor with Malik on his lap, while Amane sit in front of the tv... she loves movies.

"And you love it more.." Bakura laugh loud, and smile wickedly.

"Come on you two... stop being so quarellsome..." I say, and just enjoy the feeling of safety that I can only get in Bakura's embrace...

"Ok..." They answer, and just sit there watching the movie. When the movie is finished, the others start debatting about what to do...

"What about stealing some more movies?" Amane ask, while hiding the movie in her own movie bag... I think she has a movie from each town we have been... all about vampires, she simply say that she is studying...

"No... I want to go to a party.." Marik say, and smile wide...

"That wouldn't be stupid... they have a big vampire club in this town." Bakura point out, smiling to Amane. "With movies..."

"Let's go!" She cheer, and starts tugging at Bakura... but he dosen't move... just strokes my hair gently..."Do you want to come onisan?"

"I'd love to." I answer, and smile, but Bakura shake his head... "I can't?"

"Only full vampires can enter unharmed in that club...sorry koi..." He say... "You three can go... I'll stay here with my little angel."

"You can go if you want to..." I whisper...and smile reasuring to him... "If you want to go to that club... I can just wait here for you all to get back..."

"Nice try... I'll be here with you." He laugh, and smile to the others. "Come back before day."

"And don't do anything stupid..." I add, and they get their clothes... running towards the door.

"Bye mom and dad." They laugh, and are gone... I can't believe that Bakura can put up with me...I just hold him back from everything...

"So... what should we do?" Bakura ask, and start kissing down my neck... then down to my collar bone...I at least owe him this... he has waited so long...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yay!!! Another chapter done!

Well... I have a little problem... I need to know how many wants me to continue with a little... ehem... Hentai scene... so... those for Hentai... please tell... those wery against it... please tell to... so.. please review...


	10. 10 a changing relationship

Vampire of innocence

So... I asked who wanted hentai... and no one said no, so this will be a small try on the subject...

Disclaimer: don't own... so what... I could never have made it so good as it is...

Bakura and Ryou alone in the house... both wanting and ready... that is enough warning for this time... H... E....N....T....A...I!!!!!!! and.... Y....A.....O....I!!!! Ryou and Bakura are planing on going all the way.

Chapter 10-- a changing relationship

------Normal P.O.V-------

Bakura let one of his hands slide under Ryou's t-shirt, to carefully caress one of Ryou's nipples, and he expect Ryou to stop him, but instead, Ryou move into his embrace and touch.... Moaning inviting...

"Can I finally?" Bakura ask, and push Ryou down in the coach...

"Yes..." Ryou answer, and close his eyes, as Bakura draw of him his t-shirt... "But... be carefull..."

"I promise." Bakura whisper, and start to trail a path way down on Ryou chest with his tongue... "You really don't mind?"

"No..." Ryou whimper, and look lovingly up at him, before turning of the light beside them... and the moonlight bath the room, with a silvery light...giving Ryou back the angelic beauty he had gained in that night for so long ago. And the sight turn Bakura almost insane by lust... and he starts to slowly open Ryou's pants... then loosing all patiens, and tearing the pants of... and Ryou lay his feets around him. --I want this now... I love Bakura... and he loves me so much.... And... this is turning me on... his touch is so gentle...--

Bakura smile, as he can see his tenchi enjoying himself... then he tear of their last remaining clothes fast.

Ryou moan silently, and lay one hand on Bakura's back, and let the other travel trough his hair... as their naked bodies rocking togheter almost drive him insane... and he finds himself hardening towards his lover.

"You love this don't you?" Bakura ask, and just enjoy the closeness of Ryou, they had never gone so far before... but then Bakura stop... and look at the small tears trailing down Ryou's cheeks... red? "Ryou... you are bleeding..."

It takes a little time before the words get forth to Ryou, but when it does... he feel the warm thick fluid trail down from his eyes...

"I..." Ryou whisper, before he sit up, turning away from Bakura...as he feel the warm fluid press out from his trouth, the blood spill out from Ryou's mouth... and scatter over the floor..

"Ryou!" Bakura yell, as his lover fall to the floor... throwing up blood... "What's wrong?... Ryou... say something... Ryou!"

--------Later-----------

"That was so fun!" Amane laugh, and draw Malik into the house... "To bad Ryou onisan can't come with Bakura..."

"I bet they have had fun enough." Marik point out, and pick up a almost torn shirt, and a pair of pants... "I bet these are Ryou's."

"He has finally given in." Malik laugh, but stop as he see all the blood on the floor. "What has happened ?.."

"Ryou started to throw up blood..."

They turn towards the bedroom door, and see a sad and confused Bakura...

"Is he ok?" Amane ask, and run towards Bakura. "Is onisan ok?"

"I tried to give him of my blood... but he only throw it up again..." Bakura answer, and walk into the bedroom again, sitting on the bed side... then starting to caress the once again blood stained hair of Ryou. "How do you feel now Hikari?"

"I feel... I don't feel much..." Ryou whisper, and smile to his family... "I'll... just sleep a little time...then... all will be better..."

"Onisan..." Amane sob, sitting down beside him, taking a loving grip at his hand... "Are you sick?"

"I'm fine... just have to rest..." Ryou answer, and starts coffing into his hand, and a trail of blood flows in between his fingers...

"Koi... relax..." Bakura whisper, and wrap his arms around him, not caring about the flow of blood down his back. "What is wrong?"

"He must have had to much vampire blood... his body rejects it... so he needs human blood" Marik answer... "And he needs it now... or he will die..."

"But... I don't want to..." Ryou whisper... as a new flow of blood starts.. "I.. don't want to...bleah!"

Ryou fall into Bakura's embrace... more blood finding it's way out of his mouth...

"This is nonsens Ryou!" Bakura yell, and let Malik hold Ryou... "The first human I see... I'll bring for you! And you have to drink!"

"No... I don't want to..." Ryou sob...as Bakura leave, and he clutch his brother close... "I can't... I won't..."

"Come on Ryou...we can do it...and so will you." Malik laugh, and smile to him. "We don't want you to die... no matter what..."

Ryou shake his head...he didn't want to become a real vampire... he's not ready... then the door slam open... and Bakura come in, clutching a half dead woman in his grip...

"Drink!" He yell, and throw her unto Ryou's bed...

"I don't want to..." He whisper... and close his eyes... "I don't want to!!!"

-------------end of chapter 10-----------

This is the end of chapter 10... so... the hentai didn't finish now... and the question appear... will it?

Next chapter... will Ryou drink? Or die, only to leave Bakura alone with the guilt of turning a innocent person into a vampire?... Only I know... so please review and tell what you think...


	11. 11 Changing Ryou

Vampire of innocence

I guess many was a little dissapointed after the last chapter... since it didn't get to be any long hentai... but it may still come...

Disclaimer: don't do, never will...

Warnings... well this will be a wery bloody chapter... and not because of Bakura...

Chapter 11-- Changing Ryou

"Ryou, you have to..." Amane whisper, and try to smile reasuring to him...

"She is right." Malik say, and also try to smile to him..."You have to Ryou... please..."

Ryou use his hands to cover his ears, he didn't want to hear the pleading words of his family... --I don't want to become a killer... I won't!--

"Ryou! Stop being so childish!" Bakura yell, and sit down beside him, before he tear Ryou's hands away from his ears... and pull the woman to him... "Now drink!"

Ryou open his eyes slowly... and look at the exposed neck before him... he... he...

"Please koi... do it... I don't want to lose you.." Bakura whisper, and start combing the beautifull long silver locks of Ryou's forehead... "I can't live without you now..."

Ryou close his eyes, and slowly open his mouth... exposing his small fangs... and then he hesitatly bite down...

------------Ryou P.O.V-------------

Bakura let go of her, and I pull her closer... I have never tasted blood like this...it is good... I don't want it to stop... I want more... I clutch the warmth against myself... untill I can hear a breaking sound... then the remaining blood that splatter around me...

Then I open my eyes...

------------Normal P.O.V-----------

They all look terrified at the hunger the little tenchi could have. They had never expected that, just Bakura knew... that Ryou could drink more than enough for three vampires. Then they hear the breaking of bones, and blood splatters around in the room...

"How do you feel now koi?" Bakura ask, and toss the broken human away... "Better right?"

"I..." Ryou whisper, and look blankly around in the room... his eyes slowly turning yellow... then he nod silently...

"Thank gods..." Bakura whisper, and slowly drag Ryou into his embrace... licking up the blood covering the now paler Ryou... "We will teach you to kill... don't worry..."

"I..." Ryou whisper again, before screaming in pain, clutching to his chest...

"Ryou..." Bakura whisper, and pull him closer... he knew what was happening, they had ended innocence... Ryou's heart was dying... "Breath slowly and controlled... let go of your life... it dosen't matter..."

"But... it hurts." Ryou cry, and clutch to Bakura's shirt...

"Relax koi, relax." Bakura whisper, but he could see how much pain his tenchi was in. "Don't let go of me..."

Then the greatest pain Ryou have ever felt... almost rip him apart from the inside, and he pass out into Bakura's arms...

"Relax..." Bakura whisper, and lay him down on the bed, drawing a blanket over him, before they all leave the room...

"Ryou won't make it... will he?" Malik ask... "Being a vampire I mean?"

"Not likely..." Marik answer, and have to sooth his lovers sorrow..."Let us go to sleep... it is almost day break..."

"Can I be with onisan?" Amane ask, and look at Bakura, that had fallen to his knees in a corner...

"You can go to sleep... I will take care of him..." He answer, and hide his face in his own palms... "This must be my punishment..."

"For what?" Amane ask...

"For killing a fallen angel..."

-----------Ryou P.O.V----------

I opne my eyes, and look around... just bearky noticing Bakura sleeping next to me... I'm so hungry... more than before... much more than before... I quickly sneak out of the bed, and hurry to take a bath...since I'm coverd in blood... Then I find myself some new clothes, and hurry out of the house... I just have to drink something... I don't even care if I have to kill someone!

-----------Normal P.O.V--------

Bakura shift side in the bed, growling in his sleep as he can't find the usuall warmth to wrap his arms around...

"Ryou?" He ask, and open his eyes... "Ryou? Where are you?!"

No answer, but he can hear that the couple in the next room is awake...

"Is something wrong?" Amane ask, and look into the room.. "Where is onisan?"

"He is gone!"

Bakura pull of his blanket, and throw it away, before he jumps up, finding his clothes and starting to look around in the house...

"Is Ryou gone?" Malik ask, and start skipping over the floor in an attempt to get on his pants.

"He must have went out..." Bakura say, and curse as he grab his jacket... "Why the hell did he go out now?!"

And Bakura run out into the streets, while the three others didn't really know what to do...

"Amane... you can come with me... you Marik darling... stay here if he comes back." Malik order, and finally gets his clothes on, continuing to runout out of the house, followed by his sister. "Ryou! Where are you?!"

----------------A little later--------------------

After a while, Bakura can finally sense the precence of his koi, and run quickly towards him...

"Ryou! Are you..."

Bakura stop... and look at the terror striking sight before him...at least five people... almost thorn apart in a alley.. the last ones blood schatterd everywhere... but the four others compleately drained, and in the middle of the alley...a person sit in his knees... writing with the blood on the ground.....

"Ryou..." Bakura whisper, and sit down on his knees in front of him...trying to see what he was writing... "Say something love..."

Ryou erase the first sentence he was writing... starting on a new one... so Bakura could read it...:

WORD 

"Ryou... why did you write that?" Bakura ask, confused by his loves silence...

"A word..." Ryou whisper, and lick his fingers clean of blood... "A word is meaningless... love is a word..."

Ryou stand up, and walk away from his koi...that was struggling towards his own tears... --Is love meaningless to him? What has happened to Ryou? My little sweet Ryou...--

-------------End of chapter 11--------

please don't kill me for this chapter... but please tell me how you want it to go... hehe


	12. 12 Ryou's flirting and Bakura's breakdow...

Vampire of innocence

Yes… many guessed right…since Ryou is a innocent being… he wasn't supposed to become a vampire… but there is a whole other reason for Ryou's change… something that will come forth later in the next chapter…which will also be the last one…

Disclaimer: I'll make something… but not Yu-Gi-Oh!….

Warning: Well… Ryou is being a 'little' flirty, and I will not tell who he flirts with. And off course… some **hentai**.

Chapter 12-- Ryou's flirting and Bakura's breakdown

_Ryou stand up, and walk away from his koi…that was struggling towards his own tears… --Is love meaningless to him? What has happened to Ryou? My little sweet Ryou…--_

"Bakura! What have happened?" Malik ask, and run down the alley towards him, followed by Amane… but both of them stop, as they see all the bodies. "Have… Ryou done this?"

Bakura nod slowly… before whiping of the bloody word on the ground… proseeding to get to his feets…

"We have to find him…" Bakura whisper, and they all run off to look for Ryou.

-----------------Later-----------------

"Maybe he has gone back to the house?" Amane ask, as they all three meet again at the center of the town.

"Ok… let's check." Bakura answer, and they run towards their house… where Bakura stop in silence… looking around at the walls… which were coverd in blood, all human. "He is here."

"Ryou!" Malik yell, and run into the living room. "Are you…alright…?"

Malik stop…as the sight from the living room meet him…Ryou on Marik's lap, kissing him passionatly… both with their arms around each other… Then Malik snap… ok… he loved his brother, but he couldn't handle the fact that he was making out… with his boyfriend!!!

"Ryou! What are you doing!?" Malik yell, and pull Ryou up after his jacket. "Have you clicked!? And for you Marik… I'll deal with you later… and you know what? No sex! Not now… not ever!"

"But Malik honey…I'm innocent… he came back, and started crying…and I had to sooth his sorrow… then he kissed me…"

"Like we are going to belive that!" Amane yell, but then she look at Ryou. --Onisan looks so… different… like he is far off somewhere…not caring about what is happening around him.--

"It is true…isn't it Ryou?" Bakura ask, and look at his koi… who is still held up by Malik. Then Ryou spoke, his childish voice meet them with a small amount of terror.

"Yes… why shouldn't I?" He whisper, and lean closer to Malik, starting to slowly kiss up his neck… then whispering something to him, that none of the others could hear. Then Amane have to hold Bakura back from attacking all the other boys in the room.. and Marik look at the scene before him with a slight amusement. Then a loud smacking sound can be heared… and Ryou fall to the floor…Malik had hit him as hard as he could…

"Ryou…" He whisper, and close his eyes… before running to his own room, followed by a almost laughing Marik. Then Bakura finally come to… and lift Ryou up…

"I.. I'll just go and kick Marik's butt…" Amane whisper, and walk off… she didn't want to be around the new Ryou anymore… --I's not my onisan!--

Bakura carry Ryou to their bedroom, trying not to be affected by the gentle bites up his neck, and the small giggling.

"Kura… are we going to bed?" Ryou giggle, and lick at Bakura's earlobe… "Why? Do you want to do something?"

"Ryou… just shut up!" Bakura yell, and throw him on the bed… "Just shut up…"

Ryou smile playfully, a smile Bakura never knew Ryou could show…then he get up on all fours in the bed… looking seducivly up at Bakura.

"If you want me to be quiet I will be… we can do this any way you want it." Ryou answer, and slowly remove his t-shirt. "You know you want me."

Bakura sit down on the end of the bed, and slowly let his finger trace the outline of Ryou's pale cheek… then Ryou take his finger into his mouth… starting to suck hungry at it… while looking up at Bakura. --I can take advantege of this…it is one of my rear chances to get some, and he is willing… so why not?-- But then he look at Ryou again… --That isn't my Ryou… it won't be right… he's not even himself.-- He draw his finger back, and walk to the small bed in the corner of the room, laying down, and pulling the blankets over himself.

"Good night Ryou… sleep now…" He whisper, and and close his eyes, he too wanted the old Ryou back, the innocent and sweet boy… that he loved so much…

"Don't wanna sleepie."

Then Bakura can feel himself being pushed down in the bed, and he open his eyes… to meet sparkling yellow… oh… he even missed the deep chocolatey brown eyes…

"You have to sleep Ryou…" Bakura whisper, as his shirt is torn off… he never had any ide that Ryou could turn into the being he was now… a sex sick… yet beautifull dark angel…

"Want you now…" Ryou whimper, and start to lick Bakura's exposed chest, tracing the muscles skillfully with his own tongue… "Please…make me yours now…"

"You are already mine…"

"I was… now I'm my own.." Ryou whisper, and lay all his body over his prey. "But I can be tamed."

"So you want to be tamed?" Bakura ask, a wicked grin curving over his lips. --Why not? If this is the new Ryou…at least I'm not gonna let him go.--

"Yes… will you be my master?" Ryou ask, giving another faked innocent face… begging Bakura to do him…while pulling of Bakura's pants and underwear… "I don't want to be without a master…"

--Oh Ra! I can't resist this anymore… but… hey! Did he just squeeze my dick?--

"Mm… you are so big…" Ryou giggle, and lick his lips. "And you are getting bigger…"

--Off course I am… you are pumping me…oh… he is good at hand jobs…-- Then Ryou let go of the hard shaft, and start licking over Bakura's chest again, and when Ryou is close to Bakura's mouth, the older vampire pull him close, kissing him with all his might… while letting his hand slide back towards Ryou's ass, carefully pulling down his pants…then he starts to massage the silk smooth ass… using one finger to find the small entrance… and then massaging it.

"Mm…ah…mm...Kura…" Ryou whimper, barely able to get forth any other word."Kura…"

Bakura can't contain himself any more, and carefully push one finger into Ryou… and is paid back with a lovely scream…

"Love you koi…" Bakura whisper, as the young vampire settle down on his chest… "Do you love me?"

"Hn.." Ryou whisper… "It is still a word… and it's meaningless… I don't love… I lust, and right now I lust for you."

Bakura close his eyes… and he feel tears slowly slide… he hadn't shed tears in… his whole vampire life, but with Ryou… his emotiones had rambled up into a hurrican… ready to explode at any minute… and with Ryou like this…not loving him anymore… he had nothing to live for…--Is my love for Ryou… meaningless for him?--

Bakura push Ryou away, and get on his clothes again, hurrying out of the room… and Ryou is left there…looking confused after him… then he get his own clothes on, and run fast after his Kura.

"Bakura!"

----------------------End of chapter 12------------------------------------------------------------

well… if you don't like how all this has been untill now… please tell… I just promise that it will become better untill the next chapter…

please review… I really want more reviewes… and the next chapter will be the last…


	13. 13 See who I am

Vampire of innocence

I'm sorry, but this will be the last chapter in this story. The song text that I have put in sometimes is by Within Temptation- See who I am.

Disclaimer: I won't even bother….

Warning: Well… H-E-N-T-A-I-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!L-E-M-O-N-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 13-- See who I am

"Bakura!"

He dosen't listen, but continue to run down the hallway, untill he came to one of the guest rooms… where he ran in… trying to lock the door… but Ryou already had his foot in, and he forced it open… locking it behind himself… as he walked towards Bakura, eyes fixed at the floor.

"Get out! I don't want to see you anymore!" Bakura yell, but Ryou came closer, wraping his arms around him… then Bakura break free, and throw Ryou hard into the wall. "Get out!"

_Is it true what they say,_

_are we to blind to find a way?_

_Fear of the unknown clouds our hearts today._

"Why?" Ryou whisper, and look up at him… gentle brown eyes sparkling up at Bakura… then Ryou get to his feets again… walking towards Bakura once more… as blood started to trail from a cut in his head… "Why… didn't you like me as I were? I wanted to stay like that with you…I was afraid…"

"What are you talking about?" Bakura ask, looking confused at the almost sobing Ryou, who reach his hand towards him… as he stumbled towards him…"What could you have been afraid of?!"

"_Come into my world,_

_see trough my eyes,_

_try to understand,_

_don't want to lose what we have." _

Ryou whisper that slowly, as tears started to trail down his cheeks…he wanted… to make Bakura understand… he wanted Bakura to know how he felt… how afraid he really was… Bakura's eyes widen… as Ryou's hands brush over his cheeks… he was so cold… the touch didn't even seem real… more like a cold wind passing… but as Ryou leaned closer… Bakura panicked again… and slaped him to the side as hard as he could… --Why…am I hitting Ryou like this? What is it that I'm afraid?! I… love Ryou…--

Ryou dosen't get up again, he just sit there… and look at the ground in front of himself… as blood slowly trailed from his mouth… then he start to whisper again…:

"_We've been dreaming_

_but who can deny,_

_it's the best way of living_

_between the truth and lies."_

"Ryou… I…" Bakura whisper… and look down on the crying vampire… if Ryou was crying for him… that meant he really loved him… but.. why had he been acting so weird then? And why was he crying now? Was it because… he had run away from him? "Do you love me?"

"Love… is still a word… but… the feelings we have are real…and important… my question for you is… do you have real feelings for me?" Ryou ask, and look up at Bakura… "Please tell me… when I was human… you lusted for me… I still remember the times you tried to make love with me in my sleep…. When I became a half vampire… you still tried… untill you lost the interest…then I …became afraid…I tought to myself… what if…what if… he will get tired of me… and leave me? Then I would become alone… so I wanted to fade away…I decided to give myself to you… but then I started to fade… someone must be punishing me… not wanting me to be happy… but…. Then you forced me to become what I feared… but… I didn't want to feel remorse… so I wanted to change… and I wanted you to get jealous…so you would never let me go… but… now… you… you… hate me…."

_See who I am,_

_break through the surface._

_Reach for my hand,_

_the world is in our hands,_

_this is not the end._

Bakura look confused down on Ryou…who was trying to keep from fainting… the two hits had been to much for him…but he still tried to get to his feets…he… just wanted to hear the answer first… if he got the one he feared… he would leave… fade away… he couldn't live without Bakura now… even if Bakura had never loved him… he loved him over everything in the world.

Fear is withering the soul At the point of no return.  
Ryou fall to the ground… expecting to hit the floor… but the pain never came… as he fell into a warm embrace… arms wraped gently around him… before Bakura whisper gently to him:

_"I'll come into your world, _

_see through your eyes. _

_I'll try to understand, _

_before we lose what we have…"  
_

"I might not look it Ryou… but…I do love… I don't hate you… but… when I tought you didn't like me… I became afraid… I don't want to be alone either… I don't turn a innocent boy into a vampire just because of lust… if it had been that reason… I would have ravished you, and left you… but… I just couldn't… I saw you that night… and I fell in love, for the first time in my age long existence… I felt my body tingle in a lovly feeling… if I had a heart… it would probably have hurted… cause I then knew I wanted to keep you… I love you Ryou… over everything in the world…"  
"Thank you… Bakura…" Ryou whisper… smiling happy…before everything went black for him… "love… you… to…"  
---------------------------------  
Bakura look down on the peacfull looking Ryou, he had cleaned his wounds, and thankfully they were healing fast… why had he hurt his little angel? Not just in body… but also in mind, he had never seen how Ryou had been feeling… he should have!  
"… Ba…kura…" Ryou whimper, and move his hand up towards Bakura… who take a gentel hold of it. "I'm thirsty… so… thirsty…"  
Bakura bite his wrist open, and hold it down to Ryou, who starts to suck weakly on it… it felt so good to taste blood… he had come to love that… he didn't even know why…  
"You are so beautifull Ryou… I'll never hurt you again… I promise…" Bakura whisper… and lay down beside Ryou, who had started to lick at his wrist. "Eh… Ryou… I'm not a candy stick you know…"  
"I know… but… I still… want you to… make love to me… I love you… and now I'm sure you love me… then I want to give myself to you…" Ryou whisper embaresed, and blush deep… as Bakura withdraw his hand… "But… if you don't want to yet… I understand… and…it's not like we aren't going to be togheter forever…"  
"But forever have to start somewhere." Bakura whisper, and carefully lay down over Ryou. "I never wanted to give you the wrong ide… but you have to understand… that in vampire laws… you have to mark your mate in more than blood… if another vampire came across you… he wouldn't know you were my mate… and he could have used you like he wished… so I wanted to mark you quick…"  
"You should have told me." Ryou whisper, and gently kiss up Bakura's neck… while moving his fingers gently into his half open shirt… "Then I wouldn't have tought you were just desperate to test me…"  
"Heh… I never wanted to use you angel… only to make you mine for real…" Bakura whisper, and gently stradle Ryou's feets… "Love you over my own life…"  
Ryou start to pant faster, as Bakura opend his pants…and started to lick at his awakening shaft…he… loved the feeling he got when Bakura gave him pleasure… it matched nothing else. Then Bakura draw of Ryou's pants and sweather…starting a hungry licking of Ryou… all the places he could get to, he tasted… while checking out where Ryou enjoyed it the most… he would gain his own pleasure by giving pleasure to Ryou… so he had to make Ryou love it. He gently bite at Ryou's nipple, listening to the small moans Ryou gave out, it sounded like mewl… like a cute house cat.  
"Bakura… I don't want to 'huff' wait any longer…'huff' can't you just…'ah…mm' enter me now? Then… we can be sure we won't be disturbed…" Ryou whimper forth, as Bakura had started to suck him hard… he didn't want to come before he could give Bakura the same pleasure… he wanted them both to feel good… not just him… "Oh god…'ah …Ah!' Bakura!"  
Bakura smile, as the warm liquid enter his mouth…then he suck on his fingers letting the semen from Ryou cover them… before he move one finger down Ryou's ass… finding the small entrance…  
"Are you ready yet angel?" He ask, and look down on the whimpering Ryou… he looked so damn lovly… his hair was thrown around his head like a glowing white halo, his cheeks was tainted red by a humble blush… while his eyes was halfly closed… they were once again glowing yellow… but now Bakura didn't care… they looked so more gentle now… they were intoxicating…  
"Yes… ready… I'm ready…" Ryou pant… giving out a small scream, as Bakura pressed one of his fingers into him… moving it a little roughly in and out… but Ryou moved against it… welcoming the sensation it gave him. Then Bakura used the second finger… happy to find it going easy in and out of his soon-to-be lover. Then Bakura take a lotion bottle from the bed stand, and apply it to his now rock hard shaft… before seeking forth…  
"Just say if you want me to stop angel… this might hurt at first…" Bakura whisper, and lean down to Ryou, kissing him gently on the lips… Ryou wrap his arms around him, and won't let him break the kiss… this would be the best distraction he could get…so Bakura press forth.. he wanted to enter Ryou in one push, then he could adjust faster…  
Ryou body stiffen, as he clutch harder to Bakura…who started to kiss him gently… waiting for any remorse from Ryou… but when he didn't get any, he draw almost out again… before pushing in again… making Ryou scream out one more time… but to Bakura's happiness, it was of pleasure, not pain. So Bakura continue the hard thrusts… while using his hand to massage Ryou's burning need… and he continued untill they both screamed out in their greatest moment of pleasure… and Bakura fall limb into Ryou's embrace…enjoying the smell of his panting angel… the smell of a vampire in heat was the most intoxicaiting smell he knew, and the one from Ryou was much better… he loved it… the smell of his mate.  
"Did you like it angel?" Bakura ask, and look worried down on him… as he hadn't said anything for a while…  
"Y..es…I…have never felt anything more wonderfull…" Ryou whisper, and comb Bakura's hair gently… "My dark side… my beautifull dark side…"  
-----------------------------------------  
"Hey! Marik! You can't just jump me when I'm pissed off at you!" Malik complain, and try to push of Marik, who had started to nibble gently at his neck. "I… come home, and you are trying to screw my little bother…"  
"I didn't… he just kissed me… said he wanted to make Bakura jealous." Marik answer, and start to open Malik's sweather. "What did he say to you then?"  
"He asked me to hit him." Malik answer, starting to pant faster, as Marik opend his pants. "So, our Ryou… is still… the same?"  
"Probably…" Marik point out, and start to draw of Malik's boxer… but then a loud knock is heard at the door… and they quickly get dressed… "W.. who is it?"  
"It's me… Amane… I…tought I heared someone scream… it wasn't you two?" She ask, and silently open the door… finding them both dressed, and Marik looking a little anoyed.  
"Well, it couldn't have been us… since we didn't finish anything!" Marik complain, being pushed down from the bed by Malik. "Why does everyone hate me today? Just wait untill I get a hold of that two timing Ryou!"  
"Ryou!" Malik and Amane yell, and run out of the room… if Malik and Marik hadn't done the screaming, it had to be Ryou or Bakura! So without thinking… they draw open the door to Ryou and Bakura's room… finding the two white haired boys redy for another round… Ryou under, and Bakura over… no blanket covering them in any way. Ryou turn confused towards the door… and his face turns red…  
"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Bakura yell, quickly drawing a blanket over them… as he could see Marik come in to. "Isn't there any privacy in this damn house?!"  
"Oh… cool." Marik laugh, and enjoy the sight in front of him. "You two finally went all out, I'm proud of you."  
"Marik… just go and fuck your own lover…" Bakura complain, and is quite happy when they all leave the room… damn that was irritating… how come no one come to intrude on Marik and Malik? But when they start…everyone come running! "Want to continue now Ryou?"  
Ryou nod, and smile… the first sincere smile Bakura had ever seen from Ryou… they were both happy now… and he treasured that fact… over everything in the world.  
----------The next night-------------  
Everyone looked around in the living room… Bakura and Ryou wasn't back from their walk yet… could everything have went ok? What if Ryou had another break down or something? That was their toughts… as the door opens… and they can hear Ryou giggle… ok… he really sounded ok… Malik is the first one to get up, and walk to the front door… where Bakura was carrying Ryou in… well, they both looked happy.  
"Um… did everything go fine?" Malik ask, and smile to them. "Were you able to feed Ryou?"  
"Yes." Ryou giggle, and give Bakura a loving kiss on the cheek… "My Kura-sama helped me… he is so good at hunting them down for me."  
Malik sigh relieved… everything was ok now… he had been afraid for his little brother… since he had been so distant since he became a vampire…but now he seemed like he was back to the cheerfull boy he had been…  
"It is good you two came back now… I have made a little dinner to us all… so we can celebrate how we all are real vampires now…then I tought we could go out to one of the vampire parties, and have some fun… all of us."  
"A great ide." Ryou giggle, as Bakura sit down on a chair, and place him on his lap. "So… what is it for dinner?"  
"Bloody meat for you and Bakura… and some blood pancakes for the rest of us…" Amane answer, and run to the kitchen to get the food… everything was perfect now… and it would always be… always…  
-----------------  
Ryou yawn… and cuddle towards his lover…he was so good to cuddle towards… he wasn't really warm… but his skin was good and soft… and he would enjoy his dark master for eternity… Bakura look down on the smiling angel…who moved closer and closer to him. He would never be able to feel any greater joy than he was now… he was happy… he had never been happy before… Ryou was his happiness.  
"Ai shiteru… koi."

Owari  
----------------The end-----Vampire of innocence-------------------

Thank you for reading my story… please review this if you have been reading all of it… someone asked me to write more… but I am done with this now… I am going to post another story about Bakura and Ryou, but only if people give good reviews for this one.

To those who have given me reviews on this… Arigato


End file.
